MLP: Friends of Tomorrow (working title)
MLP: Friends of Tomorrow (working title) is a Canadian-American, fantasy, animesque, comedy-drama, action,/adventure, mystery animated series, beginning with a series of 5-minute shorts to emphasise the characters and plot. It will be an intended spin-off of the G4 My Little Pony franchise, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Summary Unlike FIM, the show will be slightly darker and more dramatic, and heavily downplaying the importance of friendship, and feature elements of romance that were originally downplayed will feature a self-contained, serialised episodic format for 13-26 episodes per season. The animation style of Friend of Tomorrow is similar, but more fluid, dynamic, with cel-shaded background. Also, while FIM's main voice cast consisted primarily of Canadian actors, FoT will feature more American voice actors. Most of the new characters are heavily inspired (or rather owned) by female DeviantArt artist, https://www.deviantart.com/kianamai?rnrd=202762%7CKianamai, but the idea of the show was conceived by Enda McNabola. This is still a work in progress, changes may be made when I see fit. For anyone with their own ideas about episodes, plot points, new characters and voices, run it by me first in the comment section. Thank you! Plot Set years after Friendship is Magic, the Mane Six and co. had split up for some time. They each developed their own lives and had special, unique children. But as suspicious circumstances have lthem disappearing, their teenaged kids, these bizarre ragtag young ponies must set aside their differences and uncover the mystery to find their parents, while maintaining their regular lives. Characters Main * Starburst "Star" (Tara Platt) - Daughter of Twilght Sparkle and Flash Sentry. She is head-strong but level-headed, emotionally distant, and determined to become the first female captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. She has nothing in common with her mother, but wants her to be proud of her. While she finds Prism Bolt hard to put up with, she can't resist how "beautiful" his eyes are. * Prism Bolt (Zack Shada) - Eldest Son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin'. He is bulky and stocked for his age and while not as faster as his mother, he's agile enough to change direction at the blink of an eye. He's also as, if not more, reckless, immature, brash, daring with a big ego. Despite this, he won't hesitate for a split second to help out his friends. * Anthea (TBA) - Adopted daughter of Fluttershy. Anthea is a young unicorn adopted by Fluttershy. While like her "mom", she is gentle and caring, but more confident and sociable then in her early days. Though she can come off as a bit too...sensual, without realising and it can make some ponies feel weird around her. * Golden Delicious "Del" (TBA) - Son of Applejack and Caramel. He's a hard-working farmer, as honest and stubborn as his mom, but he's truely a sweet, sensitive soul like his uncle. He's smart and resourceful and most of the time tries to be the voice of reason for his friends, like his mother was for hers. Unlike his mother, he has had time to adjust to more urban areas like Manehatten. I have not yet added Rarity and Pinkie Pie's respective kids, cause I'm not sure if Kianama's choices for their fathers are logical for this show, and even if not, I'll have to work around them by possibly giving them new fathers. Category:My Little Pony Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Television shows with a darker tone